Schadenfreude
by lovelymiraclepoptart
Summary: Gilbert gets dared to take Awkward Anya on a date. But what happens when a simple, one-time date leads to Anya giving Gilbert her first time, and when she expects a relationship, he expects a one-night-stand? Human Au, drinking, smut, and in the future BDSM and kinda abuse. Gilbert/Anya, and this is a long read tbh


p style="text-align: center;"span id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-99e4-68ab-5155-f7df07923145" style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"| WARNING: Language, sexual content, alcohol/spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Summary: /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Gilbert is dared to go onto a date with Anya- a reject, an outcast who would never get a date on her own. A simple date turned into Gilbert taking her virginity and while Anya expected more, Gilbert didn't. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"It changed Anya's life for the worse. Or, maybe, in retrospect, for the better. |/spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Anya was all too happy to come home and tell her family that a boy had asked her on a date. Her father wasn't too happy about it, neither was her youngest brother but they tried to at least act the part after a little influence from the mother. She had never been on a date before. Anya didn't even have very many friends, she was very socially awkward and her mother and older brother Demetri were more than happy to come with and help her pick something. In Russia, women were regarded as the pretty sex so, of course it would be something that was both aesthetic and becoming of a lady. Her chest didn't have enough to have her brother insisting she have something low cut, just C cups. She picked a dress, something that went down to her knees. Pretty white stockings, black shoes and a hair band to keep the long blonde locks back. She wished there was a product on the market to get rid of her braces temporarily, but thankfully there was bright pink lipstick to make her full lips stand out along with eyeliner and mascara to bring more attention to her eyes. Unfortunately, she also could not make her nose a little more attractive. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"The night came and Anya was sitting in anxiety beside the window, all dolled up and ready. She had her legs crossed, rubbing her knees and trying not to start bouncing in her place. She was absolutely giddy. Her father, Viktor, sat in front of her, loading his musket and glancing up at her, and then the door every so often. He knew about Gilbert all too well. He didn't like this. His son Nikolai and Gilbert had gotten into many fights in the past. One false move on Gilbert's behalf might cost him his very life. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"A stupid high school dare had landed him here. Gilbert had poor choice in the crowd that he hung around with. It was his senior year in high school, running the show with a group of cruelly cocky boys that gave off a feel similar to those in the production of Grease. They were arrogant and condescending, and he was the worst of them all. These boys happily subjected each other to idiotic tasks for their own amusement, and in order to earn respect, many of them would see it through. Awkward Anya, as she was called, was sentenced to face the pubescent hierarchy, the more attractive and popular folks grouping together and the outcasts being ignored and cast aside. Everyone knew who she was, but few could care to stop and say hello. Gilbert had always been this way, a ruthless and antagonistic child that got surprisingly good grades thank to his strict father with high standards. It did change that he was a bully, the sort of toddler that pulled hair, the runt that kicked sand and pushed, the hormonal teenager that chose unfortunate souls to be subject of his tricks. One would think that because of his pale complexion and features representing albinism that he would be the one on the receiving end, but his ego had found its way to rise above the crowd and instead dish out the torment. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"This weeks unlucky selection was Anya. His friends thought it would be funny to take her out and make her feel special for once in her existence (at least by them) and then kick her to the curb like last night's dinner. As he had nothing better to do and was easily swayed by influence, Gilbert agreed, and had soon proposed a one-on-one date with the strange Russian woman. He showed up in a nice button down shirt, hands shoved in the pockets of his slacks and his old "Prussian Blue" Volkswagen sputtering on the side of the road, waiting for its occupants to return. He sauntered up to the door, knocking with the back of his knuckles to signify his arrival and stepped back to wait for his victim./spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Anya nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the knock. Her stomach jumped and fluttered happily and she had to take a moment to calm herself. She took a deep breath and stood, pushing her father back down gently and patting his dark hair before turning to the door and opening it, her hands coming to place behind her. The belt wrapped around her waist gave her the illusion of being a little more curvy than she actually was. The junior gave him a big, friendly smile and waved her hand. "Privyet Gilbert, you're right on time." She hummed, turning her head to see her father now standing behind her. Anya was a tall girl, a few inches shorter than Gilbert but her father was a full head taller. Viktor frowned upon seeing him, his upper lip curling up in disgust. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""You will have my Sunflower back by 11. If you are a minute late, not even your father will be able to recognize you. A /minute/. If you touch her in a sexual way, I will castrate you." One should also keep in mind, Viktor had a criminal record. He was a detective currently too- so he was well-versed in the proper means of hiding a body to ensure no one ever found it, and if they did, no one would know it was him. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Anya gave a nervous laugh and turned to wave him off, which he did but flashed Gilbert a very threatening glare. He meant it. Every word. She stepped out and closed the door behind her, grinning as if her father HADN'T threatened his life. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""So, what are we to be doing?" She asked, in broken tongue. Anya mostly spoke in Russian with her family, so, her German was shaky at best and her grammar left more to be desired. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Gilbert had been in several encounters with Anya's family before. Her older brother, his age if not already graduated, her father, an intimidating man who cursed his name, and her strange little brother who he labelled as psychotic for all intense purposes. The Prussian, a native German speaker casually leaned against the porch siding, brushing off Mr. Braginsky's warnings with a nod of his head. He knew the man's wrath, and he knew what he was in for, but he showed no fear for the time being. There was no reason to, at least not now. Eleven o'clock was stupidly early in his eyes, but it wasn't as though he planned to bring Anya anywhere special. She wasn't the kind of person he was interested in; quiet, kind, Russian. If she was lucky, she'd get a kiss goodnight. Gilbert was far from a player, but a dare was a dare and he follow through as promised. "There's a bistro down on Himmel I thought would be nice." He suggested, leading her back to his old style car. "We can get some food, have a couple drinks." In Germany, the legal age for beverages such as beer and wine were sixteen, while more hard liquor was for those eighteen and over. Maybe Anya would be a bit more loose if she had a couple glasses in her, less Orthodox Christian and more relaxed human being. Gilbert opened the passenger side door for her halfheartedly, closing it once he was sure she was inside and padding a round to the driver's seat where he got in and began to drive to their destination. "So- uh, you look nice tonight." He commented, crimson eyes flickering to her pretty little dress./spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"The blonde nodded her head quickly as she was informed on the night's doings. Her heart was still going a mile a minute. She had spent forever online, looking at dating tips and the like. She thanked him politely for holding open the door for her and pulled her seatbelt over her body, then pulled her long hair over one side of her head. Anya knew that she wasn't very pretty but everyone (in her family) had informed her that she had beautiful hair and eyes. The violet hues matched the girly, pink dress almost too perfectly. Pink was Anya's favorite color. At the compliment, she seemed to tense a little. Then, she grinned a wide and goofy grin, thanking him quickly and thinking of a compliment for him. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Um- you are - uh- looking very good too! Your face is looking like a good face." Her awkwardness strikes again. She was making a genuine attempt though. Anya didn't drink very much, even though both of her parents were what one would call 'functioning alcoholics'. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""So, h-how are you doing in school?" She had spent so long sort of stalking him. She knew all his classes. His friends, where he sat at lunch, his school routines. She would try to find another common interest and cling to it. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Gilbert bit back a sour retort. Anya's dorkiness brought out the worst in him. She was just asking to be told how stupid she sounded. Why couldn't she just be normal? "Yeah, uh, thanks." He could've said worse, his lack of self control could've made him snap then and there. But he had instead diverted it to a different plan, one that he didn't even consider the repercussions to. He didn't think about how something would affect someone, he was seventeen and at seventeen everything is a good idea. He'd be nice to Anya tonight, show her the time of her life, then drop her as though nothing had ever happened. He'd satisfy himself and his crew, and the poor girl could learn from her experience. In response to her query, he gave a snort and brought his eyes back to the road. "Almost over, thank god. Günther Schaus can suck my-" Maybe he shouldn't say that in front of Anya. "Great, it's great." It took little time to get to the small restaurant just a few blocks away, a pleasant little place with a friendly atmosphere and intoxicating smells. "Alright, m'lady, here's our stop." Gilbert was the first out of the vehicle, trusting that the blonde would follow close behind. "Do you want a table inside or on the patio?"/spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"In the time it took for her to get to the restaurant she had taken to fumbling with the hem of her skirt, glancing up at him with a color slowly raising to her cheeks. She felt so small next to him. His pride in himself was unbeatable to say the least and she barely had any self-worth. But the fact that he chose HER to go out with was a good stroke to her meager pride. And his car smelled nice. Like him. She was barely even paying attention to her surroundings so his voice pulled her out of her trance. She nodded her head and unbuckled before climbing out and following behind him closely, shyly. In school, she only ever hung around her little Freshman brother and her big brother who was graduated but dropped by as a student teacher. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"And where they went, she would stick close by. It was a habit. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"His question had her head tilting up to look at him before she shrugged, rubbing her arm. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""U-Um, well-" she looked around, trying to calculate which move would have the best result. Less people were on the patio. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""The patio, maybe...? If you're okay with that." She looked so... Anxious. One could almost smell the anxiety she reeked of. Her knees were shaking and her lips were held into a thin line, and she kept her chin tilted down a little, making her seem even more meek and harmless. Frightened, even. She was almost cowering, afraid of doing or saying the wrong thing. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Cool as a cucumber, Gilbert took her unsure answer and made his way towards the outside deck that sported two tables with chairs and folded umbrellas. It was pushing eight o'clock and soon the restaurant would be closing for the night. They had the patio to themselves, no other customers around to see the albino and his unlikely date together. The menu was brief and appetizing, none of the items being too pricey. He even went so far as to not have more than one beer so he could safely drive home. But behind sweetness hid an ulterior motive. "You can get wine if you want." He offered, closing the two paged menu and setting it on the table, only making eye contact every now and again. "Just don't let it be too pricey, I'm not made of money." For himself he had bought a mug of ale and a Central European dish he knew little about. Anya was free to choose her meal as she pleased. The silence was irritating to Gilbert, so he chose to fill in the gaps until something more enticing was brought up. "I take it your old man isn't too pleased about date."/spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"She nodded her head quickly at his statement and ordered wine as asked to and something dainty and cute like the site had suggested. She put the menu down after ordering and held onto her knees, staring at the menu and mentally beating herself up over not knowing how to make conversation. Thankfully Gilbert filled it up for her and she silently thanked him with a weak grin and a quick nod of agreement. "Da." She crossed her arms under her stomach, as if to contain the butterflies that almost threatened to make her stomach burst. "Neither is Nikolai, of course. He is scaring me sometimes when he asks to marry me, sometimes I am thinking he is serious. I am not liking that quality. M-my brothers are both being very weird." She tilted her chin up to finally look at him. Eye contact was important but it made her heart pound so fast her rib cage hurt. She thought she would throw up. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""But do not be worrying, he will not be killing you or castrating you. He probably won't even notice, if or if not I come home on time. Because he is having to take medication for blood pressure and psychotic tendencies, and the two are usually making him very sleepy. So he will be out like dead lightbulb after about 10." She shrugged a shoulder lightheartedly. Conversation distracted her at least a little. "How about yours?" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Anya's words seemed to rustle him a little. He was well aware that Viktor Braginsky could be a little -a lot- of a nightmare to be around if you were not on his good side. He was about the size of a full grown grizzly bear and made no hesitations to threaten death over the smallest slip ups. It even made defiant and strong-willed Gilbert stay in line and show some respect. Hearing that he had psychotic tendencies did not come as a surprise, but a shiver ran its way down his as he thanked the lord that he would not be dealing with him today. But within her words, it almost seemed as if his despicably dorky date had no worries as to what time she returned home. That was fine with him. "Nikolai is the least of my worries." The aggressive freshmen had been a task Gilbert had handled numerous times, despite their age difference. He could recall the Slavic boy being in kindergarten and him in grade four brawling over use of the playground or outside equipment, sometimes even picking a fight with his little brother in order to get back at him for teasing Anya or causing trouble. Little Ludwig, while able to hold his own, grew to be less fond of his brother's eagerness to fight. While it had got them out of a lot of bad situations, it did more harm than good. "Vater knows I'm out with a girl." Gilbert answered, shrugging his shoulders and standing from his seat to help their server set down the drinks (and more importantly get to his own). "He doesn't care much for that kind of stuff." His dad was the silent type, preferring to express his words with his actions rather than say it out loud. There had been many a day growing up and running away from the Kochlöffel, also known as the wooden spoon. Many of those had been broken on him. "My brother has a stick up his ass. First year of high school and can't be bothered to act like a teenager."/spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"She shifted as the waiter came over, smiling at the server and thanking them after being given her drink. She wrapped her fingers around the simple class, but not drinking it. She simply wanted something in her hands, her fingers running over the outside glass and collecting the condensation that was around the glass, which dropped into the webbing of her thumb. The cool was calming. She preferred warm a thousand times over but cold was at least familiar. She could relax. They were slipping into more eased conversation and she was thankful for that. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"She nodded her head to his comment about his brother, and shrugged her shoulder. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I am liking little Ludwig. He is being good kid who follows rules." She hummed, flashing him a bright smile, the light from the cafe making her braces gleam a little. She caught herself though, the smile quickly dropping and her lips wrapping over her teeth to hide the braces. She really hated them. At least she only had another two months with them. She took a small breath, crossing her legs under the table. "Um, Nikolai is being more concentrated on .. Girls." And by girls, she meant herself. "Than school. We are trying to be getting him help for his obsession." She hummed, elbow coming onto the table and her cheek resting on her palm, more pouting now, but thoughtfully./spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"A weird girl with an even weirder family, whew knew? In his critical eyes, Anya wasn't appealing, attractive, or all that bright. Gilbert knew why the boys had picked her for the dare, she'd never get a date. She was the girl you saw in chick flicks that went to prom alone, the quirky one in a Disney movie, the Aquaman of superheroes, the one that was always picked last. Popularity was a right that you had to earn. Gilbert was a brawler, a scrapper and a wild child. He toyed with his beer, waiting on their meals as the moisture from the side of the bottle dripped onto his hands. If he was going to play it right, he had to be smooth. "Dinner is on me, don't worry about it. Just enjoy yourself and bask in my presence, I'm pretty sweet." Cocky as ever, Gilbert couldn't help but speak in his favour. He had always thought highly of himself, every second in his sights was a privilege. An ego like that needed upkeep. "You're not so bad either. A little rough around the edges, but I think I can fix that."/spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"She pulled herself out of her thoughts once more and nodded her head to his statement, pushing her blonde hair back once more and trying to figure out how to drink without getting lipstick on her cup. She never wore this, damn it. She pouted her lips and tried to do it with the inside of her lips, but ended up getting the pink waxy material on the rim of the glass. At the compliment her face turned a little red. He thought she wasn't so bad! And earlier, he told her she looked nice! It was definitely stroking her confidence. And the way he said 'I can fix that' made it sound like she'd already scored a second date. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"She nodded quicker than the first time, almost losing her headband but quickly reaching up to fix it again, then giving him a closed lipped smile. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""You are being fine the way you are." She hummed, rubbing her knees gently with her palms. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"She had to think of something else to say fast. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color:  
transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""So, uh, do you want to know why my father is calling me Sunflower? I am being sure you have noticed by now that he is not calling me Anya much." She shrugged, and then pointed to the spot over her left breast, close to her collarbone./spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Right here I am having birthmark that he is saying it shaped like sunflower!" Anya never wore low cut tops- at least not until tonight. So it would be hard for anyone to have seen said birthmark. Her father was very strict about her dress code- something like this, tight, shaping, and only going to her knees was definitely something he had not liked. Even if, due to the stockings, the only skin she showed was her hands and her collar a little below her collarbone. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Praise in all forms was certainly welcomed by the egotist. In common slang, fine meant fabulous so that was the way he took it. Gilbert was far from nervous, leaned back in his seat to the point where his chair would tip over, hair just barely brushed to the side, the top button of his shirt undone so the collar hung freely and waved with the evening breeze. He feigned interest at Anya's chatter, only bringing himself forward when she revealed the odd floral birthmark. Funny enough, his eyes didn't dare drift to her chest. It would take a few more drinks for that. "I'll be damned." It truly did look like a sunflower, there were even little points where you'd image the petals would be. Gilbert would have adopted the nickname for the remainder of their date but he feared that if word got back to the head of the family then he'd be stuffed and mounted on their wall. "I've got a tattoo." He began, undoing the next two buttons of his top in order to slip his shoulder out, but the waiter interjected when he came with their meals, confirming what each dish was and who it was for, referring to the couple as "Mister" and "Missus". Never in his life would Gilbert imagine him with Awkward Anya. He was a lone wolf, a traveler if you will, not the type of guy for commitment or love. "I'll show it to you later." That was a promise that may get its chance if his victim showed a little more skin. Under all those layers she had a pretty nice body. Right now, dinner was the main focus. It was hot and steaming and smelled of freshly prepared ingredients. "I bet you don't have food like this in Russia."/spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"It wasn't the first time she had stole a look at something other than his face. Tonight, yes, every other time in her life, no. He was cute. He had a cute face, an honest one. He laughed easily. He got so flustered, so easily. And she remembered once when he had actually been beaten in a fist fight that it had almost brought him to tears from being bested. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"A little color found her cheeks as violet eyes anticipated seeing the tattoo, her chin lifted o to look under the fabric. Ah. His definition. The way all of the lights hit them. It was enough to have her almost squeaking in surprise as she was interrupted and the eye candy was closed away. It took all of her patience not to shoot the waiter a deadly glare. It was impolite and she didn't want Gilbert to think she was rude. Instead she thanked him, and her eyes turned down to the sweet smelling dish. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Mhmm~ a little. It is bring very cold there so we mostly have warm things. My papa really likes the cold, it helps him think. Sometimes when he is having bad time with cases he will be sticking his face in ice. It is weird!" She laughed a little. It never failed to tickle her lungs, how her father would bury his face in a bucket of ice and shake his head into it, and then pull his head back out so suddenly. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"She calmed down, and took a bite of hers, rolling her eyes up to the sky with a retained warm smile. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""One day..I will be living in a big house. Surrounded by sunflowers. They have always been my favorite. Somewhere warm. Somewhere... I can see the stars. I am loving astronomy." Since middle school Anya had taken every science class she could. She loved the subject. While her family looked and acted like Orthodox Christians they were all strongly communist and atheist. She had no religious restraints. And a wild imagination. A head full of questions. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""What about you, what are you going to be doing when you are growing up?"/spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"For the longest time Gilbert had never thought about a career. He devoted his life to social status and nonexistent teenage ranks that determined how much respect you received from others. He worked out and stayed in shape, toned muscles rippling down his body just enough to give off the impression that he was a weight lifter. He loved to fight, to argue with his enemies and confront every problem he faced, never willing to give up or lose. When he did, on the other hand, an overwhelming frustration in his abilities would trigger tears, a weakness that he refused to show to anyone yet it seemed to be more obvious in desperate situations. No one could make him apologize and no one could knock his ego down to size. He was your regular teenage asshole. Anya's dreams of a fairy tale place almost made him roll his eyes, but it was not in his character. Figures she liked sunflowers. "I'll be joining the military once I graduate." He declared, swelling with pride at the mere mention and pulling his plate of food towards him so he could dig in. "I'll go down in history, the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt: an inspiration to all." His boiled potatoes were instinctively mashed with his fork before he took his first forkful. "So you're going to be an astrologist like what's-his-face- Galileo?" That didn't exactly sound exciting, but what should he care? "Maybe that's just what they need. Oi, have a drink, you've barely touched it."/spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"She gave him a warm smile and nodded her head in agreement to the idea of his being down in history. She noticed how he mashed up the potatoes. She would commit it to memory. "Da, like him. But I am not thinking I will be that well known." Unlike him, she was humble. Realistic even, in the case of their career goals. Her violet hues turned down to what had been placed before her, and then the wine. It was becoming almost hereditary, being an alcoholic. Her older brother was already showing a profound interest in /German/ vodka of all things. /spanspan style="font-size:  
29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"She lifted the wine to her lips and took a few drinks before she set it back down and started to eat. She was finding silence to be more relaxing. He was nice to look at. And she tried not to stare- so hard did she try. She caught herself more than once, and quickly turned her eyes down to her plate once more, eventually forcing herself into conversation with him. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""So- um, is it home after this?" She asked. Obviously since the place looked to be closing soon, there may either be something planned later or home for the two of them. Honestly, she preferred the first option over the latter./spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"He hardly seemed nervous. Strangely, Gilbert was being rather kind, giving smiles and leading her on as if they had something. He was patronizing her, and it made him feel like a man. He didn't care about her feelings, he never /thought/ about her feelings. A guy like him didn't think of what this could do to a girl like her. He was motivated solely by self interest and pleasure. He ate his dinner in relative silence, breaking to speak here and there, mostly about himself and his affiliations (little was asked about Anya). He only had the one beer for now, seeing as how he would be driving and could blow his shot at scoring if he was to be pulled over. His own father was an avid drinker but wouldn't give his children anything if it meant to break the law. Gilbert had that covered. Teenagers always had a way of getting what they wanted, and thanks to an eighteen year old friend of theirs, they could get the hard stuff with ease. The albino delinquent was terrible with women when sober. He could look all he wanted but the smooth talking didn't slow without liquor in his system. The bistro was beginning to pack up for the night, so Gilbert had to rush an excuse to bring her back to his place. "We could come back to my house." Not good enough! Think fast. "-For, uh- for a movie. You and me. How's that sound?" Hopefully that would do. What girl didn't like a hot guy and a good movie? Their bill was placed on the table once the plates were taken away, leaving a couple kids with different aims for how the night should go. Or, perhaps Anya too was thinking what he was thinking./spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"For her, the idea of a movie was wonderful. She loved watching movies. She had a lack of a social life so much of her time was consumed reading, studying, watching movies, music, or anything but leaving the house. And it sounded like a good excuse to have him close. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"She forced her lips to keep shut as she smiled, nodding her head and then standing up, straightening out the skirt of her dress and placing her hand behind her back, waiting for everything to be taken care of and then leading the way to the car once again. Fighting the urge to /not/ yell shotgun was almost too hard. It was a habit, the first one to claim the passenger seat in the front got it. And in the end the impulse was too strong but at least she didn't yell it. That was her win for the night. Not yelling shotgun. She climbed into the passenger seat, sitting down and buckling herself in, then crossing her legs, hands on her thigh and gently rubbing up and down, pushing the skirt of her dress as she did. Not out of discomfort- it was something she did to distract herself from how absolutely exciting this was. She would be getting to see where he lived! She had butterflies in her again. But they were turning into the good kind, a smile across her pink stained lips. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""What kind of movies should we be watching?" She asked, looking over at him with excited violet orbs, no longer able to let her lips hide her braces./spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"The bill wasn't too pricey, a few too many euros for his liking but nothing to complain about. Gilbert could almost feel her euphoria, which brought up a question. Had she been crushing on him? He liked to think of himself as quite the ladies man but after all the grief he had given Anya over the years he would think she had grown a little cynical. He couldn't be more wrong. Then again, Gilbert figured everyone liked him, and those who didn't were simply jealous of his superiority. The teachers at their local elementary school had had a hard time keeping up with him, and an even harder time reassuring the children that he meant well and only teased because he liked a person. Gilbert wasn't all bad, he had a heart, but for the next few crazy adolescent years it would only be noticed in little ways. The old blue Volkswagen was waiting patiently outside, the engine humming to life the moment it was turned on, the radio buzzing in the background and playing a song from the 80's. "I don't know, just movies." He fiddled with the gear shift, putting the machine into reverse and pulling it out of the small parking lot and heading back on the road for home. "Action, do you like action?" He hoped to get some tonight. Maybe that sounded wrong! "Romance- no we don't have any of those. Let's go with adventure, you can't say no to that." Off went the deep blue automobile, turning several corners as it puttered down to the other side of town where his house sat, a two story building with a football net peering out from around the backyard. He got out of the car, escorting Anya up to the door and fumbling for his keys. "This way, keep it down, my father works long hours."/spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"She was fine with any movie he wanted to watch and she told him so. She mostly had her attention somewhere outside the car, or so it looked, but really she was concentrating on smells. Textures. She wanted to do this more often. If she made this fun for him, maybe he would ask again. She had to keep him interested but WHAT to interest him in was mind-boggling. She slowly ran her tongue over the very insides of her lips as the car stopped, unbuckling and stepping out, closing the door behind her and following him. At his order, she nodded. She could do that. She knew very well that his father worked long hours, after all her own father had to arrange times for the children to make up after brawls. Mostly, this meant Gilbert and Nikolai. Maybe Anya. This wasn't nearly as common anymore though. She waited to be given access and walked in behind him, locking her hands behind her and letting her eyes wander around. His house smelled like him, too. She liked that. She turned her eyes back to him, giving him a small smile that was more anxious, her hands in front of her instead of behind, finger tips touching and her hips tilted to the left just barely enough to be noticed. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Um, the living room, or your room?" She asked, voice and face innocent- pure of any bad intentions. Anything like Gilbert's intentions, anyway./spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color:  
transparent;"The house was silent. His father was sound asleep awaiting an early morning shift come dawn and his brother was silently studying for his end of the year exams. As for him, he had a girl home and he could do as he pleased. When the lights when out, Gilbert was in control. "My room will do fine," he murmured, pocketing his keys and closing the door behind the blonde as she stepped inside. "I've got got a sixteen inch up there, a whole rack of movies to choose from." The boys slept on the second floor, each with their own room on either end of the hall. The place smelled of fresh linens and fragrant shampoo, a scent that clung to Gilbert in his youth, soon to be replaced by tobacco and cologne. The two made their way up the stairs, down the small corridor to a room oddly clean and proper. The walls were decorated with posters and drawings, a neatly made bed sitting in the corner and a box looking to contain a band instrument waiting beside his nightstand. He seemed to have a lot of books for a party animal, the best of both worlds with academics and recreation, his whole life already figured out. His television sat on a shelf attached to the wall, it's glossy black screen waiting to project a movie. "Put something in." He instructed, waving to an array of movies many with German titles, other with an English name and German writing below. While Anya looked, Gilbert brought out his own little stash, a quart of vodka and what looked to be half a bottle of whiskey, all which had been hiding behind a false door in his dresser. His father was the kind of man to follow the rules and would not like to see his children possessing contraband of any kind, and each time he discovered them, Gilbert became more and more clever with his spots. "What'd you pick?" He inquired, taking a seat on his bed with the two bottles in hand./spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"She chose some crime movie and put it in the player gently. She stood up, turning around to see him and pausing at the sight of vodka. Not anger- nothing even like it. Embarrassment. She had realized this was a date, she knew it, but in Russia two people usually drank vodka together on first dates. A woman who could hold her drink was more preferred than one who couldn't. It showed better resilience and that she could be trusted with more difficult tasks. It was an odd tradition. She took it that he had researched Russian culture. She smiled at him weakly, and named the movie before crawling on too and taking a seat, then reaching down to pull off her little black shoes, all too giddy to get this started. Her family drank- underaged for something like vodka but for them it was a tradition ingrained into them too hard to break. She sat next to him, smiling widely and holding onto her legs, even moving to rest her head on his shoulder./spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"He knew nothing about Russian culture. Gilbert was a little prejudice towards Eastern Europeans, a learned behaviour from the people he hung around with. He gazed at her questioningly when she halted, then shrugged his shoulders and took a swig right from the bottle. Once he had guzzled back the equivalent to a few shots he passed the vodka to Anya, his back pressed against the wall and feet just hanging over the side of the bed. His fake smile grew more genuine as the movie progressed, time ticking on, dragging out until it was midnight. Both containers of booze were now empty, bone dry and tossed aside for the time being. A couple of kids on a bed and a movie three quarters of the way finished. He was sufficiently intoxicated to the point where his reasoning was out the window. Gilbert didn't mind the contact with Anya, and a perpetual twitch he had in his shoulder when she touched him grew less and less with every drink he had. Now a smile came naturally, his hands more bold as they ventured over her body, only to pause when the credits of the movie began to roll. "I think I passed too early on the romance. Let's go somewhere more...enticing, what do you say? There's a hotel just a couple blocks from here, HD TV and everything."/spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Anya was naturally more of a heavyweight. It was a lot harder to get her drunk but she could enjoy the taste of the vodka. And the taste of Gilbert in the vodka. She had even bed him in holding the liquor, which made her feel confident in herself and her ability to do things. She felt how his hands had taken to feeling her body though the clothing, and her thighs closes tightly to try and keep hold of her ladylikeness. She inhaled deeply and shifted deeper into his arms to try and cuddle instead, but his hands kept wandering about her curves. Anya seemed to be particularly sensitive to when he would stroke her sides, not sure at that point if she should push him away or let him do as he wished. At the offer for a hotel, Anya understood what he wanted. Her cheeks went bright red and she took a moment to think. She hadn't done much to keep him interested tonight. And he seemed to plan on second dates. Their families were very close, as well. Mostly because the children liked to fight, but.. Regardless, they were close. She nibbled the inside of her lip as she thought, and then decided to tell him a little secret he might want to know about her. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Gilbert- um- I-I'm a virgin." She murmured, reaching down to hug her knees and shrug her shoulders. "I don't know about that, um, I'm not experienced at all, not one bit, I would be awful, I really don't think you would want something like that." She curled her legs in a little more, not looking at him. She really hoped he wouldn't be mad at her. She wished she had some way to hide herself from him./spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"His limbs had a mind of their own, exploring the curves of Anya's hips, waist, thighs, but unable to find themselves any further. There was no way they'd be able to hook up in his room. It was just a whisper away from Ludwig and a bump above his father, a tight squeeze for any enjoyment. Besides, Gilbert had absolutely no plans for breakfast, especially not with her. Even in his inebriated state, the mission was clear: a saucy date and nothing more. Well, perhaps a one night fling that hadn't been included, but that was a bonus for Anya, or so he thought at the time. As long as she let him, he allowed his hands to wander, feeling her up and almost enjoying her twists and turns, her smooth skin and delicate hands. His red gaze hardened when she admitted to her virginity, no surprise to him. A snide smile marked his face, his arms raised in mock surrender. "It's no problem with me, schatz." He purred, slicking back his platinum hair to avoid the strands that fell in his eyes. "Who better to educate you than the professor of the fine arts? Call me Mister Beilschmidt." There was enough reasoning for him to wait for consent, but his heart and brain were not connected. He had a silver tongue, and if love was the way to get what he wanted, then she would get it. "You're beautiful, Anya. You don't see it. Come on, I'll be nice."/spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"She tried so hard to hide how red she was. Her whole face felt extremely hot. The room felt hot. She couldn't help a small shudder as his hands continued to wander her body. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach but she decided to ignore it. The words of encouragement certainly helped her do so. She turned to him, a weak, unsure smile on her lips. "Okay." She murmured. His calling her beautiful only helped his case though. She rolled a little to be against his chest, hugging him tightly for a moment and then standing up, slipping back into her shoes and walking around to see if he needed her help, out of concern for him. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Let's go then, 'Mister Beilschmidt'," She flashed him a weak smile, obviously a little scared. This was usually a big thing for women-  
for her, too. And if he could be so very sweet now she was sure it would continue. She wanted it to. Once he was up she wrapped her arms around him for a moment, then turned for the door as quietly as she could, her fingers threading together behind her, just under her rear. She was even starting to feel more attractive./spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"That was the go ahead. He gazed down at her from their position on the bed, her hands wrapped around his waist and head placed on his firm, clothed chest. He breathed in when she squeezed him into the hug, the back of his throat making a gurgling noise that pushed him to stand up. "Easy there, tigress, save the squishing for later." A chuckle lit up the room, the intoxicated male giving Anya the thumbs up and allowing her to hold onto him as they made their way downstairs and to the door. Once he retrieved his coat, the two were off, strolling down the block to an old looking motel they could see not too far from the house. Gilbert hadn't always been a tomcat like this. It wasn't until grade eleven that he came out of an almost conservative phase that had him avoid intercourse (though nothing could separate him from alcohol). His ego combined with liquor was a deathly combination that made him hard to resist, and it seemed as though Anya had fallen for his selective charisma. Gilbert led the way, conjuring up a cockamamie excuse to the front desk clerk at the motel as to why they were staying there. Why he felt the need to explain himself was beyond him and it was clear what his intentions were. The sleep-deprived woman handed them their room key, looking at Anya for reassurance and nodding at her expression. A couple of kids having their first time wasn't all that uncommon. Gilbert went the extra mile to actually put on a romance movie, some Sandra Bullock flick about finding the man of your dreams. "You remind me of her." He commented, unbuttoning his neat white shirt and finding a place to put it. "Tall, pretty and spicy."/spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"She held onto him the full way there, just to ensure that he didn't stumble into traffic. She went along with his explanation at the front desk, although /insisted/ on paying half. She followed him to the room and sat down, taking off her shoes as he started the movie. She glanced over at the compliment, about to say something but seeing him half-naked stopped her, her lips pressing into a tight line and her face flushing with color. She just nodded her head quickly and looked down at herself, a little doubt evident. She was scared of course. She reached for the buttons on top of her shirt- ones that were there simply for the aesthetic- and started to unbutton them to kill time. "Thank you." She murmured, getting down to the last button which left her cleavage line exposed and a little bit of the plain white bra. Then, her fingers ran down to the bottom of her skirt, not able to look at him. She was so scared. What if it hurt? What if he didn't like her body? Her throat was dry. "Gilbert, you're sure about this? I-I'm not really.. Um.. As thin as a lot of the girls who go to our school..." She hugged herself, biting into her lower lip and flicking her eyes to him for just a second before they went back down./spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"While Anya toyed with her worries, Gilbert eagerly cast aside his clothing (trousers and shirt) to be left naked, save for his loins which were covered by his boxers. He seemed beyond confident with his body, and he had the right to be. His muscles were sharp and rugged, a six pack looking nice on his abdomen as proof to his dedication with working out. He hit the gym at least three times a week, it was quite the display. And there was no lack of bragging about it either. "Look who's showing some skin." His tender voice was becoming more barren, a drunken slur echoing as he spoke, crawling across the bed to get his hands on his prey. His hands grasped her face, going in for a sloppy kiss when she interrupted the pending passion with another concern that he didn't care to hear. It went in one ear and out the other, a chuckle substituting for acknowledgment. "I don't care about that, Anya." He assured her, his mouth close to her ear, breath hot on her milky flesh. "Don't worry, Mister Beilschmidt has got it /all/ under control. Let me lead." A pale hand slipped to her breasts, traveling down to her stomach and over the remains of her clothing. " He wasn't coordinated enough to help her, it was more of a tug at the rim of her dress to persuade her out of it./spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"A soft noise slipped from her as her lips were assaulted with a kiss for the first time. She might have turned away and waited for a sweeter kiss if it had really been her /first/, a little boy in middle school decided to claim that. She was bright, hot red at seeing him naked and refused to look lower than his belly button. She laid down after the kiss, letting him be on top of her and her teeth biting into her plump lower lip as he ran his fingers over her round bust. She nodded simply and gave him a weak smile, her eyes still fearful. "Okay. I trust you not to do anything that hurts." She wiggled so she could sit up a little more, this leaving her chest pushed against his head as she pulled the dress over her body and then off, leaving her in her under clothes. Everything was white now- but nothing frilly. Her bra, her underwear and the stockings that left her thighs pinched in around the hems a little. The remaining clothing pinched her around her hips, her chest, and with a little more hesitation she started to take that off too, keeping her eyes on herself. "Um, I am having Alexandria's Genisis." She started, pulling off her bra and holding onto them once it was off, so she wasn't as exposed. "It is meaning, I have purple eyes, I am not menstruating and I am not growing pubic hair. Anywhere." She proved herself once her underwear was down. It was smooth other than a layer of peach fuzz which, everyone has pretty much everywhere. Women even have it on their face. It's the kind of hair one could only feel if it was being actively sought after. She dropped both garments to the floor with her dress, and closed up her legs, laying back down under him. She was embarrassed of her body, one arm covering her chest and the other covering her stomach and nether regions with her arm and hand. She turned her head away, tongue dragging across her lips anxiously. Anya's body was plump. She was very curved, her skin soft and warm to the touch, but very pale all over just because she didn't get much sun. She heard him say he didn't care but she very much did, afraid of him hating her for her body. She didn't take off the stockings because she wanted to cover herself and she needed two hands for that job./spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"He hadn't imagined it be this easy. Anya presented herself to him, making him inch further hungrily, biting back the urge to sink his teeth into her neck in a charismatic act of dominance. "You have my word." He vowed, pretending to cross his heart with a hasty nod before returning to his prior position, helping her down on the bed so her head lay on the freshly made covers, hair lapping at his skin whenever he was to come near her face. There was pure lust in his eyes, a desire for pleasure, a release for his urges. No love, no connection, no strings attached. His promises were hollow and his blood flowed with liquor, the couple on the television learning more about themselves as he knew less and less. "You're what?" He paused momentarily to hear the slight mood killer, shaking his head at the mention of menstruation and going back to his business of undressing his prize. "I don't care about that, what matters is here, what matters is us." Boxers now off, he was a man free from clothing, perfectly exposed to the night ahead of them, ready, willing, and able. "Now what's this?" Gilbert towered over her, his knees beside her body, towering over the almost cowering woman and reaching out to move her hands away, positioning them at her sides. "Don't be shy, my little goddess, you'll be well taken care of." In a brisk motion he moved himself to be on top of her, planting his hands above her shoulders and his face above hers.  
"Would you rather suck me off?" Blunt as he was there was no turning back, the vodka taking the lead as he lowered himself to enter, bending his elbow so his arm would brush up against hers in meaningless reassurance. This was the moment where Sandra Bullock said "I love you" for the first time, but those words would not be so much as whispered from the albino belligerent./spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Her face couldn't be redder as her hands were pinned to the bed. She bit her lip, worry filling her eyes as she finally looked down to see as shameful as she felt about it. Her jaw dropped a little before snapping back closed, turning her head away. Carefully, her fingers wound between his and she finally managed to wrap her head around words. "Okay... No, no, I'm okay. I trust you. I.. I love you.." The blonde whispered, her shoulders pulling up to offer some sort of cover of her embarrassment. She licked her lips and slowly, very carefully inched her legs open until they were as wide as they would get for him, and she tilted her head up to give him another kiss but this time, more gentle and loving, and it didn't last long. "I'll do whatever you ask me to. I want to be good at this for you, Gilbert." Anya pushed a weak smile onto her lips. "But I do want to give you my first time... If you want. Um- with those, when you put them in your mouth you do-" She paused, curling her lips in to cover her teeth. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"" 'is, righ'?" Innocent, yes but she had heard the phrase 'don't use teeth' quite often. She assumed that was the best route to go./spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"So meek, so sensitive, so easy. But they would both enjoy it, that's what mattered. For one person it would be the most meaningless thing he had experienced. For the other it would be a life changer, something that she could never go back on. When Anya said that she loved him, Gilbert almost moved away. His neck retracted backwards and a lump formed in his throat like I rock that was hard to swallow. He chose to ignore it, living guiltless and drunk, a carefree spirit with one primary goal. She cared for him, and he couldn't care less. "Good, good. Don't be so tense, you want this to be exciting, invigorating, an absolute honour for your body to have mine." Once she opened herself off to him, he brought his loins close to hers, setting in and starting off more gentle so as not to scare her off. He knew very little about virginity, how sacred it could be to a woman, how scary (and even painful) it could be to lose it. There was no more reasoning in him. He could smell her shampoo, a womanly essence that tickled his senses and made the experience all the more sweet. Gilbert's movements were swift and fluid, becoming more rough as he went into business mode, feeding off instinct instead of his partner. "Hm-?" He chuckled at her practice demonstration, moving his arms in more so they'd be pressed right up against her. "You can do me anyway you'd like."/spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Her lips stopped when she felt him push in. Her cheeks darkened and she clamped her jaw shut, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly, urging him quietly to be gentle- it hurt a little. The feeling of tightness almost so small it seemed as though he wouldn't get in was only around her rim and it snapped to leave her feeling more relaxed. It was her hymen, the only physical sign of her purity had been broken. She gave him the permission to start moving again, tilting back her head now and leaving her chest, her neck, all exposed, the floral birthmark standing out against her skin. She curled her legs around his waist and held onto him tighter, and soon soft, sharp whines melted into moans that were being muffled by her forcing her jaw shut. Her fingers curled into his hair, holding onto him, inhaling the smell that had started to fill the room. It was embarrassing. It was exciting. She arched her hips a little, very obviously starting to relax and enjoy herself, her lips parting and soft gasps that formed his name and gentle pleas for more contact to her body. She seemed to just be sensitive everywhere to his touch. Her pink, plump lips had started to make a small trail along his neck,moans sounding out sweeter and closer to his ear, her tongue even shyly dragging against the flesh just below the lobe./spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Gilbert melted into her touch, their skin merging to become one the closer she brought him. He was kind enough to adhere to her signs and dial it down a little, his pelvis grinding against hers softer than before. His own noises were suppressed, puffing short breaths out his nose as he worked, resisting the urge to drag a hand to a spot above his manhood to help the process along. Any words he spoke were merely fragments, encouragement for Anya, neck hanging loosely dangling above her head, a bead of sweat trickling down his cheek and lingering on his chin. Her noises of pain and pleasure made it a treat, the louder the better. His left hand tangled itself into her pale blonde locks, pulling outward without a care, tugging the hair against the scalp to its brink. He was becoming more forceful, beginning to thrust with a greater intensity, hanging onto each word she spoke. "That's right," he panted, the once hair-pulling hand swimming through the strands to find where her neck met her shoulder, a spot where he could latch onto with his nails. "Oh god, you beautiful creature." The caution melted away when he noticed her dedication, how she contorted against him and welcomed him inside, pleading for more of anything he was to offer. His head ducked down to find a spot on her collarbone, his index finger pressing into her neck to have her squirm under his control. His mouth suctioned onto the uppermost part of her birthmark, pulling the skin away from its holder, swiping his tongue along the darker tint and drinking in the salty taste. She was nervous. Gilbert's throat gurgled in a raspy purr, pulsating sucks and creating a large red mark on her pale flesh, a sign that read "I was here" to any man that saw it. In his stupor he challenged Mr Braginsky to find him, he could take him, he could kick his ass. He was so high on life, a surging sex drive, full stomach and liquor in his veins, he was untouchable except to her. He was also premature, that over excitement hard to control, the now aggressively hard and furious young man pressed against the young lady with everything he had, only held up by his elbows in the bed. "You're a goddess, Anya." He wheezed, feeling the climax building up in his regions. "You're perfect- holy fuck, you're perfect."/spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"The moans that filled the room increased in volume and length as he used more force. Her legs were wrapped firmly around his hips, her own pelvis lifting and sinking, rocking against his force to make friction. Her violet hues started to roll themselves back as his mouth wrapped into her skin over her make to make the new bruise that was sure to be questioned later but now she didn't care. His fingers pulled at her hair and she found the pain from the pull to be even more intoxicating, the frequency of his name coming from her lips becoming more and more. And his praise was definitely helping. At the rate of her shifting and his piston-like movement, he was bound to hit something inside Anya that would leave her a quivering mess under him, clutching his hair and clawing her fingers on his pale skin over his back and side to leave a long set of four marks. Her hips no longer moved, instead held still to keep him angled against it, each inward movement making her almost jolt. Heat coiled inside of her stomach, her teeth gritting. Her moans were still present but though hard-grit teeth, her back arching off the bed and her hips starting to shake but she pleaded desperately as if he would stop giving him the overwhelming sense of pleasure. Her orgasm made her muscles clamp down hard on him, her arms pulling him close to her body and holding onto him./spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break"  
/spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"The bed rocked with a springy noise, bouncing along with each motion, creaking under their weight and clicking against the wall to alert other tenants of their fling. Gilbert's volume was beginning to reach a louder octave, his moan blissfully agonizing as he finally received the release he had been hoping for. All the buildup, limbs flying, hair tugging, his limp little pet beneath him. The eternity of Gilbert's kinks and bedroom finesse were not to be seen tonight, not for a one night stand. But his nails left little crescent moons on the side of Anya's neck, drawing just the littlest drops of blood that smeared against her moist hide, blending in with her colour tones. He rode out the feeling, bumping against her with gusto, barking out demands to hear her pleas, to receive more than what she had to offer. Nothing was too good. His words became more harsh, demeaning and angry sounding as his orgasm reached its height, earning Anya a long groan of exhaustion and delight. Satisfied, Gilbert was able to pull back, their perfect puzzle falling apart onto the bed, his length throbbing in sweet misery. He rolled onto his side, retracting his hands from their business positions and wiping the saliva from the corner of his mouth. "Don't I know it." His head hit the cold, lifeless pillow with an audible thud, eyes shutting and listening to the somber cries of a Sandra Bullock who had been betrayed, her television love having left her for another woman. "You could use a bit more practice." He teased. "A few more laps around the block and maybe you'll be up to standards, huh?" Gilbert could already feel sleep tugging at his body, daring him to rest for just a moment and drift into a dreamless slumber./spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"One would suppose that the demeaning language and angry words would have scared her but no, though her grit teeth and shaky words she agreed with him. Though her behavior in public suggested she was obviously a little bit of a sadist- certain people she just loved to see in pain. And maybe she had a little masochism in her as well. She aided him in riding out both of their orgasms and by the time both of them were spent she'd even placed two big hickies right under his ear lobe. She let him roll off of her, leaving her chilly and exposed. She felt dirty, her nether regions covered in a mix of their fluids. She closed her legs and rolled over, wiggling her way into his arms and then resting her hand on his back, nuzzling his shoulder and nodding, trying to catch her breath a little more before speaking. "I told you so. But you can help me learn, right Mister Beilschmidt~?" She asked, chuckling weakly and shifting to find a comfortable position to lie in, her lips pressing down along his collarbone slowly. She was exhausted as well, but she wanted to cuddle. She wanted love and affection and at least a few kisses, leaning up and touching noses gently before giving him a quick kiss./spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"His own tendencies swayed towards sadism, driven by the cries of his partner and the smell of fear. Being only a teenager, he was yet to truly open up and explore his interests, but there was a growing trove of unspeakables hidden in his room just waiting to be tried out. As for his browser history, that was better left unsaid. He had left a few marks on his victim, sparing her the brunt of his little attacks to avoid sending her home to an already infuriated father. She would have to make do with four shallow clips in her neck and a fat red hickey obscuring her flower-shaped birthmark. It was a start, and Gilbert twinkled through his blurry vision at the sight of it, clear as day on her shiny white skin. He could feel a pulse under his ear, the crimson splotches as bright as his eyes. He could fall asleep that instant and cast her aside like a used tissue, a wham, bam, thank you ma'am if you will. The sheets were damp with liquids from both participants and Gilbert's inner leg was deliciously wet. Already he began to drift in and out of consciousness, gulping in air through his mouth in attempts to regulate his breathing. "I can help you with anything you want, liebling." He uttered, draping an arm over her and shutting his eyes. "Anything under the sun." His own selfish wishes fulfilled, Gilbert could happily rest. He had the decency to plant a sloppy and poorly aimed kiss to her clavicle but offered no further kisses to their poorly demonstrated cuddle. His last few words were an ensemble of "Wow"s and a repetition of how great she was and more so how great he was. But the prying exhaustion and copious amount of alcohol had made him tired making it hard to keep his eyes open. Before he could bid her goodnight the adolescent found himself asleep next to the woman with whom' heart he would soon break./spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Her lips formed a tired smiled at how he kissed her, and how he praised her. It was adorable. She turned to the side of the bed that had an alarm clock, deciding to try and make it home before anyone in her house was due to be awake to spare her any lectures or punishment. She didn't worry about the marks either, she had plenty of scarves and things that would hide her marks. She was head-over-heals now. She looked over at him, asleep, and her tired smile grew, her fingers brushing over his bangs to push them away before leaning in and nuzzling his cheek. She put herself in his arms once again, pressing a few more kisses against his pale skin and then brushing her fingers over his back. She was wiped out but she wanted to feel his skin a little longer. The last few minutes of her own consciousness were spent learning the flesh that wrapped around his body, going over the nail markings in his back. Nothing hard enough to have risen very much blood, but enough to sting when he washed himself. She smiled at the thought. And then, her arm draped around his waist and his tucked over her shoulders, Anya fell asleep, curled up against him, breathing in his smell and loving every single moment of it, content to lie there and hold onto him for a few hours even if she was asleep for it./spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Gilbert waded into a dreamless sleep, the fatigue too much for him to bear. He had completed his dare, gotten what he wanted, and could now retire for the night without any guilt. He could feel Anya giving affection onto him, fawning over his body like the inexperienced junior she was. He would have given her a little more attention had he not been so drowsy, whiskey would do that to him. He hardly moved, stiff as a board and mouth ajar just enough that you could hear him breathing from it. His muscles twitched when Anya's fingers crawled along his back, touching the fresh little moons that she had dug into his ghostly pale skin. Before long, they were both asleep, one an infatuated teenager and the other Gilbert, a couple that would never be. At some point in the night, his bladder roused him from his slumber, eyes blinking drearily and focusing on the Russian curled up against him. He was not quite sober, nor was he drunk enough to be oblivious to his disaster, but a voice inside his head told him to get out of there fast. The albino removed her arm from around him, slipping out of her warm hold and setting his feet on the shag carpet floor, bare naked and slowly realizing exactly what he had done. He had slept with Awkward Anya. While voiding his liquids he drew out a plan, deciding that he was indeed not below leaving her to an empty bed, and chose to gather his clothes and vanish without a trace. It was a risky move, but the last thing he wanted was to wake up to a love struck blonde like her and clamber for a piddly excuse to abandon her. By early morning's cry, Gilbert was gone, having fled back home to his warm, familiar house that had no idea of his romantic escapade. He felt no remorse./spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Anya only stirred enough to roll to the other side as he would pull her off. She curled up with the blanket instead of him, and once more she was peaceful. /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align:  
baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"The alarm went off at around 5- her family slept in very late. She sat up, holding the blanket to her chest and noticing that Gilbert was gone. She didn't panic however- if he had been asleep still when she woke up she would have done the same. She was excited to see him again. She rubbed the sleep from her eye and got up to take a quick shower just to rinse off the smell of sex and the blood before she put her clothes on and called a cab to drive her home. She stared out the window of the cab while she was driven, a small smile on her lips. She got out after paying and rushed into her house. Her father was still at the door with a blanket draped over him, asleep with his gun in his lap. She giggled at this, and rushed upstairs to put on pajamas and get in bed where she slept through the rest of the morning peacefully, her head filled with dreams of the man who had her heart in his hands. She was head over heals in love with Gilbert./spanspan style="font-size: 29.3503103256226px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /span/p 


End file.
